


The Christmas miracle

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Announcements, Christmas Fluff, Derek Has Feelings, Derek is a Softie, Feelings, M/M, Pregnancy, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Stiles and Derek have a Christmas miracle .





	The Christmas miracle

"Scott?" Stiles asked his best friend, Scott.

"Yes?" 

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Scott looked at Stiles "That depends, are you seeing a positive?"

"I do."

"Then yes, I am seeing what you're seeing."

Both boys were currently standing in bathroom, hovering over four pregnancy tests that Stiles had just took, ten minutes ago.

For the last year, after being married for three years, Stiles and Derek decided they want to have a baby, at first it was great,

The first pregnancy was nice, until one day Stiles woke up in the middle of the night with excruciating pain, Derek took him to the ER where they were told that their baby had died.

Their second time was less nice, as Stiles was told in his second ultrasound that he would most likely have a miscarriage, he just needed to wait.

The third and fourth didn't even make it past the second month, Stiles was tired and Derek was too afraid.

They stopped trying.

Last month Derek was quiet during dinner, well, quiet-er, when Stiles asked him if he's ok, Derek asked him what he would think about trying again,

Stiles was scared, but he said yes,

And there he was, a month later, standing over a positive pregnancy test,

"I'm pregnant." Stiles stated,

"Yes, you are." Scott confirmed "are you gonna tell Derek?"

Stiles snapped off his daze "What!? No! I'm probably gonna miscarry again anyway, I don't want him to have expectations"

"So you're gonna hide it?" Scott asked,

"No, I'm gonna save him from another heartbreak."

But weeks went by and Stiles didn't have a miscarriage,

"There he is," The doctor pointed at the little figure on the screen "that's your baby"

"Oh my god" Scott wiped a tear,

"You must be happy, dad" The doctor grinned,

"Who? he?" Stiles pointed at Scott "god, no, that's my best friend!"

"Well, then, no dad?" The doctor was confused,

"No, I- my husband, he's- I'm gonna miscarry anyway so what's the point of telling him"

"Well, it seems that you have a healthy baby growing inside you, I think it's safe for you to tell your husband" The doctor was right, Derek should know.

"Thank you, doctor."

When they were alone in the room, Scott started talking "Are you gonna tell him?"

"Yeah" Stiles smiled "I'm gonna tell him at the Christmas party..everyone would be there so it would be easier."

Stiles planned it all, he made a box with a shirt that said "Coming soon!" with his due date, 20.05.2018 and a picture from his last ultrasound.

On the day of the party, Stiles was stressed, he avoided Derek the whole day, he felt like his head is gonna pop.

"Hey" Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles, 

"Hey.." Stiles was quick to get away from his husband's hands, scared that he'll be able to feel the little bump.

"Is everything ok?" Derek asked "you're acting weird"

Well, yeah, there's a baby inside of him, that's what Stiles wanted to say.

That's what he would've said if Lydia hadn't stopped him by calling them for the gifts exchange, thank god.

The pack decided to play secret Santa this year, Kira had gotten Derek but Stiles convinced her to give it to him by giving her Erica who would just be happy if she would finally get the book that she wanted.

The first to get his gift was Scott, Lydia got him a stethoscope, a reminder to the fact that Scott was about to begin his studies to become a veterinarian.

Theo got Liam a cute beanie with wolf ears and Mason got Cory a personalized Hogwarts acceptance letter.

"OK, time for the last gift!" Melissa called "It's Derek's turn"

"It seems as everyone gave their gifts, which means..Stiles." He looked at his husband with a big smile.

"Scott" Stiles signaled to his best friend, who immediately took out his phone and started filming, he took the gift from the tree and handed it to Derek "Be careful when you open it."

Derek ripped the wrapping paper, he looked at the box and asked "What is this?"

"Open it!" Stiles urged him,

Derek opened the box and gasped, "No-" a sob came out "are you serious? Is this- are you really..are you?"

"I'm 16 weeks along.." Stiles put his hands on his stomach.

Derek pulled the man into his arms, tears were in his eyes "You're pregnant."

"Yeah, I'm pregnant" Stiles laughed "we're gonna be parents, the doctor said that it's a healthy baby with no problems"

Derek kissed Stiles all over his face, on his forehead, on his cheek, on his nose.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he called as he kept kissing Stiles,

Five months later, on the 6st of May, a week before her due date,

Stiles and Derek had welcomed a beautiful baby girl into the world, 

Talia Marie Stilinski-Hale.


End file.
